Garden of the Heart
by sapphire-stephy
Summary: Garden of the Heart" is a WIP. I am not sure what turns the story is going to take. At the present time, I am exploring Clarisse a year after her beloved son, Philippe, has passed away.
1. Part One

The garden was in full bloom. It had always held a special place in Clarisse's heart. It was here she had learned that she was pregnant so many years ago. What a joy it had been to sit in the garden and feel her children kick inside her.

Her children loved the garden also. They would sit for hours with their mother re-naming their favorite flowers. Clarisse taught them how to tend tothe flowers. Each one had their own special flower boxso they could plant whatever they wanted. Philippe always planted a rose for his mother.

Rupert never enjoyed the garden. He didn't have time for gentle things. Clarisse felt at times that included her.

When Rupert died, Clarisse went to the garden and planted a flower in remembrance. After a day, his flower shriveled up and died. Clarisse could explain it scientifically but, in her heart, she knew. That was just like Rupert. He always sucked the life out of everything: special occasions, daily things, their love.

It was a very different story with her youngest son. When Philippe passed away, Clarisse couldn't go into the garden. She couldn't bare to face all the memories of her little boy. Those chubby little legs of his used to run around the trees playing "catch-me-if-you-can" with her. Philippe gave his first date a rose from the garden. It was here that he told his mother about his American daughter. Their last tea was here too.

Charlotte was asked to plant a rose for him. Philippe's rose took root and started to grow. It was a beautiful shade of yellow with touches of golden orange around the edges. Charlotte tended toit lovingly for her queen. He had been her friend too. This one rose was very important. She knew one day Clarisse once more would visit the garden.


	2. Part Two

It was a dark stormy night when Clarisse finally made her return. Something in her heart told her it was time. She needed to face the fact that he was gone. He needed to be honored by her presence in the garden.

She felt a chill as she passed over the grounds toward the garden. The rain hadn't started but it was imminent.

She carefully crept over the grass.Clarisse had her own special entrance. Whenshe was younger, she loved the tale of "The Secret Garden". When she married into royalty, that was the first thing she asked her husband to create for her.

Rupert had thought the idea frivolous. He asked her why she needed such a trinket when there were gardens all over the palace grounds. He didn't understand her need for her space. He was everywhere she went, so it was her sanctuary.

As she grew near her old garden, the weight began to increase in her heart. She didn't know if she was ready to face the fact. Although it had already been a year since his death, it still felt like it happened yesterday.

She had never seen Philippe's rose. As a mother, she needn't be told which one represented her deceased son. Her heart pointed her in the direction of the place. It was such a sad sight.

The moonlight hithis rosewith a soft milky glow. Clarisse gasped. Her eyes couldn't believe what they saw. How could Charlotte do such a thing? It had only been a year.


	3. Part Three

Clarisse couldn't believe her eyes. How could Charlotte have done this? The garden was beautiful! Everything was as it should be. The plants were all tamed, the statues in the perfect spots, and through the dark night, Clarisse could see some colors also.

The special part of the garden was inside the greenhouse. She noticed it glowed in an unusual way. As she walked through the archway she became overwhelmed. Lights were strung about the greenhouse. All the planters were filled with yellow roses with orange accents. Clarisse's eyes kept darting left and right.

After she took a couple more seconds, she noticed something unbelievable. All over the greenhouse were mementos of Philippe. Some of the things Clarisse told Charlotte to get rid off, she had saved.

Clarisse saw four pairs of his baby shoes, bronzed, and used as planters holding very special sweetheart red roses. Her head was spinning full with emotions. This was so beautiful yet the pain it caused wrestled inside her.

Charlotte had spent every spare moment of her free time tending to the garden and her special project. She hadn't known how much time she would take to do it but it was worth it. Charlotte could tell by Clarisse's demeanor and speech earlier that she might venture out tonight. Thus, Charlotte added the lights and spoke a quiet prayer. She slipped away when she heard Clarisse coming.

Taking another look around, Clarisse saw photograph after photograph of her and Philippe on the walls. There were photos of his as a baby and young child. Some were from professional shots around the grounds, others were more special. One especially made Clarisse tear up. It was a lovely picture. He had to have been twelve years old. Philippe was bending down on one knee offering his mom a rose on Valentine's Day. He was her perfect Valentine.

"Oh Philippe" Clarisse broke. The tears began to fall like the rain. It was coming down hard but she didn't notice. The cold outside was nothing compared to the whole in her heart. She sat down on the bench holding the photo and cried...


	4. Part Four

Clarisse sat there weeping. She couldn't believe the thought and care that Charlotte had put into this place. She had been afraid of returning to the garden.It her mind, she assumed the garden would have fallen to pieces after a year's neglet. However,Charlotte had turned it into a beautiful place of memory.

She hadn't noticed that the doors behind herhad flung open. The rain started to fall upon her back. Gradually, the rain began to drench her hair and her body. A chill ran through her body. She didn't notice it however, she just sat there weeping. Her heart was still aching for her son.

Suddenly the lights went out. The storm had grown worse and the power was knocked out. Her eyes had been closed when the power went out, so she was startled by it when she opened them. Turning around she couldn't see a thing. Had this not been her special place, she might have been scared.

Kissing the picture through the darkness, Clarisse stood to go back to the palace. The maids would have a fire and candles going in her room already. She walked through the greenhouse's door out into the storm. The rain pelted her face and mixed with her tears. She was chilled inside and out.

Walking along the soggy ground, Clarisse could feel the soil giving way each step. She started to gain a little sight from the moonlight. However, it was clouded a bit by her continuing tears. There was just something inside her that wouldn't turn off.

Clarisse turned to go toward the palace. As she took a step, she felt the ground sink beneath her and heard a loud snap. Instantly she was laying face first in the mud. She felt something warmtricklingupher arm. The painful sensation in her ankle wasn't as bad as her realization that the fall had broken the picture frame. The glass had sliced Clarisse's palm.

Her ankle was broken, she couldn't possibly walk back to the palace now. However, she tried. Using both her hands, she painfully tried to stand. As the earth dug into her wound, Clarisse cried out in pain. She was cold, tired, dizzy, and within a few seconds she blacked out...


	5. Part Five

Taking his normal nightly stroll, despite the weather, a man happened upon Clarisse. He couldn't believe what he saw. His Queen was lying on her back covered in mud. He saw her face, arm, and hand had blood on them. Quickly he checked for the location of the blood. Finding the cut on her hand, he was thankful the cut wasn't an inch lower. If it has been, it would have cut her wrist. She could have bled to death.

He ripped a piece off his shirt. Placing it tightly around her hand he tried to stop the bleeding. It was a temporary solution but it worked. When he checked around for any other cuts he came across her swollen ankle. His hands quickly checked it and found the bone was out of place. There was no way she was walking back to the palace.

Gently he tried to stir Clarisse. She didn't wake up; she had hit her head hard. However, because the ground was soggy, she was still breathing. That was a good sign. The man tied her skirt around her legs to keep her from being exposed. After wiping the mud and blood off her face, he picked her up. He started to walk towards the palace. It was a good thing he decided to take his walk that night.

When he reached the palace doors he yelled, "Open the doors, call the doctor, the Queen is injured."

Instantly the palace became a buzz. Charlotte rushed in, thanked the man, and directed him to lay Clarisse on the bed. She then ran out of the room to grab the doctor. As the man walked out of the room, he bent down and kissed the top of Clarisse's head.

"Hold on, help is coming. Don't let go, please," The man whispered into Clarisse's ear.

_The doctor arrived. Clarisse is changed out of her filthy clothes. He stitched up her hand and placed it in a splint. He then reset her ankle bone. It was good she hadn't come to yet; otherwise shewould have scolded the doctor. Her ankle was cast after Charlotte bathed her. Once everyone was through, the doctor gave her a shot to make her more conscious. She also got one to prevent any infections. Everyone left the room to allow Clarisse to sleep through the evening._


	6. The End Here

Clarisse got tired of waiting 24 hours for the next part of her life to be updated

She decided she was going to make a journal that could be updated at any point and time and have an instant effect. Also, people could still comment about her life. So, in order to allow her life to go on she decided that action needed to be taken and wanted other people to know that the rest of her life would be at…..

she went 


End file.
